gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Conny Petersson
Connor or Conrad ''''Conny' Anthony Petersson' Voice actor: Roger Craigh Smith. Singing voice: Adam young. in Gumball Final Fantasy: Doug Erholtz. Personality He is a tough, punky, quick witted, but nice, cool and a awsome teen cat. He likes his family, but he wants to be most alone in his rom. He likes junk food and rock music, but he also cares about his little sisters. he likes to tease others, like Martha and others in the gang. He is the most mature to and pretty serious almost everytime. in "Gumball Final Fantasy" he is more Darker,Serious and mature then the others. He has two swords to fight, but also have the powers free run,force,plasma,physcic powers and ice. He can even be a jerk sometimes. He often likes to be alone and doing fights alone. He is the mysterios too and it shows that he loves the nights and often alone at the night. Family Robin Petersson Robin likes his only son in the house and he wants to do what fathers and sons do, but Conny thinks that's a bit lame. Agnes Petersson He don't support his mother beacuse he thinks she behave he's 5 years old, but he loves her too. Beckie Petersson he teasing her somethimes and says " go and play with your little dolls " and calls her little girl. but they both have saved theres lifes. he cares much on her. Lilly Petersson he cares much about her and dont teases her. Pac he and Pac dont meet so much. Friends Rocky hes best friend. they talking much in the school. Gumball Watterson he teases Gumball beacuse he thinks Beckie is in love each other, but he is friend with Gumball and Gumball thinks Conny is awsome. Darwin Watterson in the episode " the Love " he sees Darwin flirt with Beckie and he says to Beckie at he flirted at she. Darwin thinks he is also cool. Darwin is also suspicious to him about he having a secret crush on Caroline. Anais they dont talk to each others so much, but they hangs along with Gumball,Beckie,Darwin,Lilly and Pac. Jamie he and she was best friends before, but when Conny saw Jamie bully Gumball with Tina, he stopped be friends be her. Caroline Nuttels He has a secret crush on her, as she also feels it as well. But he was a coward to tell her how he feels, so he hides it as well. Whenever she talks to him, he pretends to be more serious to impress, however, she isn't confused. They are now dating today, but Martha decided to prank them for Caroline's prank self, in Who Dunnit?. Martha Nuttels She is now very unhappy if Caroline and Conny are dating. She also turned his fur purple, thus ruining his date. Tobias in " the Love" when after Darwin saved Beckie he told to Tobias angry leave his sister alone or else something bad gonna happen. later "the kiddnaper" he gets kidnapped by Tobias togheter with Gumball and Darwin. Tina he hates bullys. Jamie now he hates her. mr.small he hates him beacuse he thinks he is really wierd and creepy. in "new family" when mr.Small winked at Beckie and Lilly he gets angry and said to his sisters at they should go home. later in the episode " the vacation" he gets angry again at mr Small and said to Gumball at he hit on the girls. Mr.Brown he thinks at Mr.Brown is unfair. Sarah he got annoyed by her in "the friends" and disgusted by her. Gallery Conny peterson.jpg|His old version Conny.png human Conny.png|Conny as a human. Apparence He has five cloth styles in the show and in the movies. 1. in season 1 and 2 he has a purple long armed shirt with a skull on it and grey pants. 2. in season 3 and in TAWOG: the movie he has a black shirt, dark blue pants and a bracelets with a skull on it. 3. in other episodes he has grey with black small dots on the jacket, green shirt with blue and orange glitter on it, dark gray pants and chain necklace. 4. in episodes like " the camp " and " the vacation" he has a red shirt with white stripes and blue shorts. 5. in "its party time!" he has a red and black shirt and black pants. in " the sleepwalker " he had a white linen and black shorts as a pjamas. in " the vacation" he has a red and black swimming trunks. in " the memory" thats revalds he has only black normal hair and he hased blue shirt and black shorts as a baby. in orginal desing he has white shirt, brown Pants,red stripes on his hair and was 11. in the amazing world of Gumball: after years he has a black skin jacked, dark blue pants and chain necklace. In Season 4, his fur is turquoise and his hair is chocolate brown with a dark green strike. His attire consists in a dark blue jacket over a ripped black shirt with a skull on fire on it, a dark rocker-style belt with a Red X buckle, ripped jeans and black sneakers. He got 4 earrings on the left ear, 3 earrings on the right ear, a red and black bandada, a fishnet glove and two rocker-style bracelets on his left arm. In Who Dunnit?, his fur was colored purple, by Martha. in "Gumball Final Fantasy" he has same clothing style as in Gumbapediafanon wiki. trivia: *He has the second deepest voice between him, Cobby, Gumball, Darwin, Mabel, Beckie, Martha, Anais and Lilly. Meaning he has the second deepest voice, the first is Cobby *He don't really like healthy food. *Hís orginal name should be Sebastian. * He is secretly in love with Caroline, as having too much nervousness. * in " A not-so- Valentine special ", it shows that Conny can talk full Japanese, togheter With Lilly and Beckie. * Some people confuse him and Sonics voice, Its beacuse They are Voiced boch by Roger Craig Smith. Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Tough Category:Nice Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Teens Category:Watterson Family Category:Petersson-Armstrong Category:Gumbaverse